


when you can't be safe

by twistedingenue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Civil War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedingenue/pseuds/twistedingenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does the math quickly, years of experience with time zones. Six hours ahead, and when he’s gone, Laura works from the home office as much as possible so they don’t have to spend the money on a sitter or daycare. She’s likely finishing up lunch. There’s not really a better time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you can't be safe

Wakandan wifi is the best Clint’s ever used, and it’s free and accessible through the whole country. It’s not a technical achievement for an African nation, it’s a wonderment for _any_ nation. It also means that he has no time to really prepare himself when he’s given a laptop within ten minutes of landing so that he can fucking call his wife.

He does the math quickly, years of experience with time zones. Six hours ahead, and when he’s gone, Laura works from the home office as much as possible so they don’t have to spend the money on a sitter or daycare. She’s likely finishing up lunch. There’s not really a better time.

Skype connects instantly. Laura picks up moments later, sighing with relief and quickly signs _safe_? to which Clint quickly replies _yes_. It’s nothing that a moderately observant person wouldn’t pick up on, but it was Laura’s idea, and if she needs it to feel better, it’s a very mild risk.

“Did you and the kids enjoy the lake?” Clint asks as if nothing has happened. No ma’am, I wasn’t in an international prison designed to hold enhanced individuals.

“Would have been better with someone to drive the boat,” Laura replies flatly, “Makes it difficult to waterski. You just sink if you aren’t being pulled.”

“Hey, no one drowned, yay.” Clint smiles, “I’m sorry. And I don’t know how long I’ll be.” He made his bed. He has to lie in it. But he trusts Cap more than he trusts any government. God, the UN. The UN is the slowest to respond, plays the dirtiest politics. Clint’s been burned by oversight, he wasn’t going to make that mistake again.

He wants the world safer for his kids, for Laura. But he can’t sit back and do nothing anymore.

“I’ll say, Clint, you should see the media coverage.  And….” Laura bites her lip, a tell she’s had forever, when she’s nervous but knows she has to say something, “Someone’s got lines on the farm. I don’t recognize them, but they don’t seem — I think they are just waiting for you to come home.”

He’d installed some great tech during the last few seasons. Anyone doing surveillance wouldn’t get very much, and the encryption on his internet is stellar. It’s not paranoia if someone really is out to get you every so often.

“So you need to stay away.” she continues, firm but quiet.

“Laura, I can…”

“No, if you try, I don’t think you’ll make it back here for very long. The prison break is big news — there’s a general outcry to put all of you away again. People are scared about the enhanced, and yes, that apparently includes you.” Laura is struggling not to move out of the view of the camera, but Clint knows what she wants to do is pace. She’s not good at standing still. “But I can tell the kids you are out protecting the world with Captain America. They’ll accept that for now.”

For now. But it’s not something Clint wants to accept. He wants Lila to fall asleep on his chest, help Cooper with his grade school homework, wants to see Nathaniel grow and doesn’t want to miss a day of it. “You can call Tasha, she can help.”

“I thought so. She’s going to be here next week.” Laura looks at her phone, “I have to pick the kids up. Half day today for teacher development. Please call later to talk to them, okay?”

Why does this have to be so short? But he’s also getting a signal from Cap that they need to move along, and well, he can figure out the next call. “I will. I love you Laura. Kiss the kids for me.”

“I will. I love you too.”

“You can still trust Tasha.” He reiterates.

“I never stopped,” Laura smiles, “Stay safe. If you can’t, be brave.” she waves her hand a little, and the call disconnects.

Be brave.

Every damn moment of every damn day that he’s not with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Clint drives the boat when they go waterskiing. Because he's great at boats.


End file.
